1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a tool kit for mounting/detaching an iron sleeve to/from a chassis of a vehicle or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A typical vehicle chassis includes an iron sleeve with a soft lining to prevent wear of the elements resulting from direct friction therebetween. The iron sleeve must be replaced with a new one when the lining is worn out, and the replacement is time-consuming and labor-intensive. As illustrated in FIG. 14 of the drawings, a worker often uses a hammer to hammer the iron sleeve 40xe2x80x2 into or out of the chassis 10. A larger space is required for the arm of the worker to swing. This is difficult to operate in the limited space under the chassis 10. In addition, in order to provide a larger space for hammering, the differential 11 mounted to the chassis 10 must be removed before removing the iron sleeve 40xe2x80x2. This causes trouble and inconvenience. Further, the chassis 10 as well as the iron sleeve 40xe2x80x2 might be deformed and thus damaged by hammering.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a tool kit for mounting/detaching an iron sleeve to/from a chassis without the need of detaching the differential.
In accordance with the present invention, a tool kit is provided for a chassis having a compartment defined therein for receiving an iron sleeve, the chassis including a first side and a second side, the tool kit comprising:
a first pressing member for mounting the iron sleeve into the compartment of the chassis, the first pressing member having an outer diameter greater than an inner diameter of the compartment of the chassis;
a second pressing member for removing the iron sleeve out of the compartment of the chassis, the second pressing member having an outer diameter smaller than the inner diameter of the compartment of the chassis;
a bolt including a bolt head and a shank;
a push-in member for mounting the iron sleeve into the compartment of the chassis;
a nut; and
a detaching sleeve for removing the iron sleeve out of the compartment of the chassis;
wherein when mounting the iron sleeve into the compartment of the chassis, the first pressing member is attached to the first side of the chassis., the bolt is extended through the first pressing member and the compartment of the chassis with the bolt head pressing against the first pressing member, the iron sleeve and the push-in member are mounted around the shank of the bolt, and the nut is mounted around the shank of the bolt and rotated to drive the push-in member to move along a longitudinal direction of the bolt, which, in turn, drives the iron sleeve into the compartment of the chassis; and
wherein when removing the iron sleeve out of the compartment of the chassis, the second pressing member is attached to the first side of the chassis, the bolt is extended through the second pressing member and the compartment of the chassis with the bolt head pressing against the second pressing member, the iron sleeve and the detaching sleeve are mounted around the shank of the bolt, and the nut is mounted around the shank of the bolt and rotated to drive the second pressing member to move along a longitudinal direction of the bolt, which, in turn, drives the iron sleeve out of the compartment of the chassis and into the detaching sleeve.
Other objects, advantages, and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.